The FellowShipMinus 4 Hobbits Go To China
by Odd1
Summary: It's all in da Title!!!:)


The Fellowship(minus 4 hobbits) go to China Weird Narrator Wearing Purple Sox(known as WNWPS):It was a sunny day on the Fellowship quest(after Gandalf falls because I have no where to put him), when a bunch a orcs came and knocked all the fellowship out, because they weren't prepared to fight BECAUSE they were to busy playing gold-fish. Aragorn:Got any sevens? Frodo:Go Fish! Legolas:Fish are stupid Gimli:Legolas, the goldfish are watching Legolas:AHHHHHHHHHHHH WNWPS:Suddenly a noise can be heard Merry: What was that? Legolas: I shall use my super de duper senses! Pipin: What are those? Legolas:Ears, eyes, and nose, silly goose! Pippin:Gooses are silly? Legolas:I smell! I hear! I see! Aragorn:What? Legolas:Boromir! WNWPS: The Fellowship turn to look at Boromir. Boromir:Spork, fork, spork, fork, fork, spork! HAHA! WNWPS:While Boromir was busily entertaining himself , the noise grew closer. Fellowship:GASP! WNWPS:and closer Fellowship:GASP! WNWPS:and closer Fellowship:GASP! WNWPS:and closer Fellowship:GA- Aragorn:Hey! I think we get the point! WNWPS: Ok, ok, as I was saying before I got RUDLEY interuppted!Glares At Aragorn The noise was so close that they could see what it was. Sam:Orcs! Legolas:Hey!Sniffs I wanted to say that! WNWPS: Yes! Orcs! Why they were there, No one will probably ever know! And they carried Flower pots, hammers, and nails! Gimli:Flower Pots? Merry:Hammers? Aragorn:Nails? Boromir:Spork, Fork, Spork! Hahaha! WNWPS: Well it's better then what they usally have! Now leave me alone! This is MY story and I can have it however I want! Makes lighting bolt come down and it Aragorn's butt. Aragorn:Hey! What did you do that for? WNWPS: Because you just happan to be standing right there! Aragorn:But- WNWPS:Who's story is this? Aragorn:Yours but- WNWPS:I can do whatever I feel like! If I feel like rain I can make it rain! Rains on Aragorn WNWPS:If I want stow I can have it! Snows on Aragorn WNWPS: If I want- Aragorn:Ok! I get the point! WNWPS: Good, so anyway, soon the orcs came crashing in, knocking everyone unconscious. Fellowship: Unconscious WNWPS:Soon the Fellowship woke upside down, and fell to the ground. Frodo:Owwie!!!! Sam: Where are we? WNWPS: Well your in China!!! Aragorn: That explains the dragons and falling down. Pipin: I'm hungrey! Sam:You just ate! Merry: How do you know he just ate? It could have been hours since we got knocked out! Frodo: Shut Up! WNWPS: Guys! Or should I say hobbits! It doesn't matter because your going someplace where you can eat! Pippin: We are? WNWPS: Duh! What'dya think I'll let ya starve? Aragorn: Yes WNWPS:Shut Up! How many times have we been over this? I have the power!Evil Laugh I can uhhh.. Do something really bad! So bad I don't even know what it is yet! Aragorn: Apparenly Gimli: and I'm rarely in it! Legolas: Me too! Boromir: Fork! Hobbits: Us too! WNWPS: If you all PLEASE, let me finish what I wasgoing to DO then you might have a clue!(hey that rymes!) Ok since I'm such a good great wonderful person, I'm going to send Merry, Pippin, Sam,and Frodo, or I could make this eaiser saying, the 'Four' hobbits, to Ceder Point! Hobbits:.. WNWPS:An amusment Park Hobbits:... WNWPS: Let me make this much easier for you, it's kinda like a food court, only with games and fun rides. Hobbits: Yeah! Legolas: Why can't we go there? WNWPS: Because I want to torture you until you die!laughs Hobbits leave WNWPS: Great now we got ride of them...Makes Evil Grin To Rest Aragorn:Oh joy. WNWPS: Ok now that the hobbits are gone, instead of calling you 'The Fellowship' I'm now going to call you Big Ugly Hairy Men. Legolas: Hey I'm not hairy! And I'n not a man! WNWPS: Your point is? Legolas: 8+...Cool I get to be like Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir! Gimli: Shut Aragorn; Up Boromir: Spork, Fork, Spork, Spoon! HAHA! WNWPS: So the Big Ugly Hairy Men were getting hungrey, some kind of really creepy man, with a top hat started singing: Creepy Man: Are ya hungery I know you are! So why don't you just eat at a great restrunt Stars! Legolas: I know who you are! WNWPS: Soon the creepy man disapperd and the Big Ugly Hairy Men went into the restrunt 'Stars'. Gimli, looked into the window. Gimli: It looks like worms Legolas: So squishy, it just makes you wanna eat them! Aragorn: You eat worms? Legolas: Yeah! Aragorn: That's so wrong comeing from your mouth. WNWPS: So they walked in and and met a guy at the counter wearing on of those hats the hot dog guy wears. Guy:Hello my name is Ping, can I help you? WNWP: Just then another duplicate of that guy cam up next to he other guy. Guy #2:and I'm Pong Ping and Pong: Were the Ping Pong Brothers! Aragorn: I should be scared now Legolas: Ahhhhh! I'm scared, everyone's the same! Soon your gunna look like me and Gimli's gunna look like Boromir and Boromir will look like you! But who am I? Aragorn: Your Legolas. Legolas: Really? Aragorn: Uh yeah Boromir: Spork, Fork, Sork, Fork, Spoon! Ping: So what will it be boys? WNWPS: The Big Ugly Men look around to see who the starnge game name(hey that rymes 2!) brothers were tslking to. Pong: Were talking to you four. The Big Ugly Men: Oh... Riiiiight. Legolas: Worms! Ping and Pong smiled. Legolas:wispering to Gimli they look like those ken barbie dolls. Gimli: How do you know? Legolas: 8+ Ping: I think you mean Chow Mein Legolas: No not Cow Pain! Worms! Ping and Pong looked confused. Pong: Ok anything else? Greentea? Gimli: Greentea? Ping: Yes Gimli: Is it green? Pong: Yes The Big Ugly Hairy Men: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! WNWPS: So the Big Ugly Hairy Men, decided they weren't really hungery so they ran fast. Aragorn: What?! WNWPS: Ahem! AragornPouts WNWPS: AS I was beginning to say, they ran out of the restrunt and into a place that I think is a church. Everyone was bowing to a gold staute that was fat(sorry if I'm dissing any1 who is chinise) Legolas: Gimli? Why are these people kissing the ground? Gimli: Beets me Legolas: Eww! Beets are gross! WNWPS: Let's see what the hobbits are doing right now! Merry: Let's go on the ig horse thing again! Pippin: Yeah! And let's buy more cookies! Frodo: YAHOO!!!! Sam: Blahhhh(Throwing up) WNWPS: Back in China.. Legolas: Aragorn why are these strange people taking us and grabbbing and tying usto a pole that is surrouned by fire? China People: SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! Aragorn: HELP!!!!!! Why are you doing this? Gimli: You are so crule!!! WNWPS: Well 1. Crule is my middle name(well actually it's Rose but whatever) and 2. Because the story was getting boreing!  
  
~*Well I hope u liked! Here r some q'z 2 ask urself! 1.Why is Boromir saying Spork, Fork, Spoon? 2. What's going to happan to the Big Ugly Hairy Men? 3. What iz wrong with the hobbits? 4. What happened to the orcs? 5. Will they ever get out? WHO KNOWS????????????????  
  
~*~ODD 1 4 EVA~*~ 


End file.
